


Blackmail Weapon Bearer Logan

by lisanna44



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blep!, DLAMPR - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Everyone lovessss Deceit, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen or Slash, His Sides are a menace, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Photography, Poor Thomas, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: A random gift from Roman accidentally give Logan access to make plenty of blackmail in the shape of a sheet of image. Secrets laid and Patton, Roman, Remus, and Virgil fight for Janus' sleeping picture.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Blackmail Weapon Bearer Logan

"A Polaroid Camera?" Logan stated the technology in front of him with a quirked of an eyebrow. The square machine painted in dark blue color with white and black stripes, resembling the tie which adorned his daily black polo shirt. 

"It reminds me of you and I think it is a wonderful idea for a gift! Isn't it wonderful? Especially given by me" Even when it was not his birthday, he managed to become more extra than usual. Typical Roman.

Virgil and Patton were sitting on Logan's left and right, watching the whole time Logan carefully opened his birthday gift from the Creativity Side. The thick novel and handmade bookmark, Virgil's and Patton's gifts, were placed beside the polaroid wrapping paper. 

Virgil snorted "Really, Roman?" 

"What?" The creative's voice starting to went a bit higher. That meant a storm was about to brew in the middle of the living room.

"You're stumped on what to give Logan that you snatch a random object as his gift?" 

The taunt has started.

"Am not! Says who!"

"Psshaw! We all know Logan has no interest in photography. Why else would you give him a camera other than having no idea on what to give him?"

"IT IS NOT RANDOM!"

"It sure is~"

"IT IS NOT!"

Roman voice filled the area they lived in and it kept escalating along with Virgil's taunt and sarcasm. Janus was watching surreptitiously from Patton's back. He was offered to move his room from Subconscious to the Mind Palace after his first appearance in Thomas' video. He had declined the first time, but the dad figure was persistent. He finally conceded and was placed beside the other former dark side's room. Slowly he gotten used to the light sides and started to adapt living with them. But Deceit still shiver whenever Roman was around with his trusty sword. He couldn't believe Virgil was courageous enough to challenge the only one who could banish them. 

Roman and Virgil's indignant tone getting louder and Patton was about to use his stern dad voice. Before he could do anything, they were paused when a flash of white light engulfed their vision. Roman and Virgil blinked the colorful imaginary vision caused by the sudden brightness while Patton watching the Logic side. 

Logan was flapping the piece of photo he had took. After a few seconds, the blackness gradually show color then becoming a picture of Roman's angry face and Virgil's smug grin. 

"You are right, Roman. I didn't have any interest in photography. However this camera had interested me. I thank you for helping me start a new hobby. I shall learn about it more in the near future" 

Both Roman and Virgil struck like a bolt of lighting and were in a daze. Patton had returned to his giggly self and helping Logan coaxing a shivering snake to come out of his hiding spot. 

After collecting his birthday gifts, Janus gave him a constellation projector, Patton whisked him to the dining table where a three tier birthday cake stood. 

Virgil watched them from the sofa, muttering "Rather than a gift, I think you had given Logan a weapon"

Roman blinked back 

"I believe so"

* * *

Thomas was watching as the usual banter happened. His Creativity, other than being a creative side, was also a picture of his ego. He just knew how easily his ego bruised by his Anxiety. They were discussing about a problem which Thomas had forgotten what it was about and started bickering the moment they both saw each other. He was about to summon his Logic side, but Morality had beat him to it. Patton had sunk in with Logan behind him. 

"KIDDOS!"

Roman and Virgil halted at the sudden third voice coming from across them. When they realized Patton's presence, Logan had stood in his usual place beside the stairs.

"Hands"

The Logic side said and both Anxiety and Creativity obeyed the silent command. Each of them raised their hands to the air, palms up. Logan placed a rectangular paper the size of their palm each and left them to observe what it was. Roman yelped, startled and sliced the piece of photo to pieces with his sword while Virgil hissed and burned his. 

"There are still plenty of those pictures and if none of you shut your flapping mouth up, I will not hesitate to publish it to the fanders"

"You wouldn't" Roman posed a strike with the sword in his hand.

"Try me" 

Then Logan sunk out along with Patton who was muttering about poor Janus kept getting spooked. 

Roman and Virgil looked at each other before Virgil thrusted his hand.

"Truce?"

Roman quickly shook his hand.

"Truce"

They both sunk down leaving Thomas with ajar mouth, gaping like a fish. 

"What....had just happened..."

* * *

Patton was amazed. His eyes were beaming with happiness and excitement as they wandered along the expanse of Logan's gift for his birthday. The Logic side had decorated his room's wall with five colored string : red, yellow, green, dark blue, and purple. Each string had 2-3 pictures of Patton and the side with its matching color. 

There were photos of him helping Roman searching for a costume idea, napping with Janus, completing a puzzle with Logan, and baking a cake with Virgil. Patton smiled at the green string which consisted of 2 correlating photo, one was him and Remus having an afternoon tea and the other was the next second when Remus realized Logan had took his picture and decided to mess with it. The result was a blur of Remus face zoomed in. 

Patton smiled after reminiscing the accident. 

Although Remus had declined Patton's offer to move, the Intrusive side occasionally would be sighted in the living room. Sometimes joining breakfast. 

"I presume you like my gift?"

Logan had been standing patiently, waiting for Patton's response to his gift. Based on his observation, it was crystal clear that Morality liked it. Yet simple observation was very distinct from verbal judgement. 

"Like it? I love it, Logan! Thank you so much!"

Patton gave Logan an embrace, tight enough he would be having difficulties breathing. But Patton's million watt smile certainly worth it. 

* * *

Janus heard a quiet camera shutter. His eyes were fluttering open from his peaceful afternoon nap only to flutter close when a hand gently combed his hair. Then it moved to his scaly neck where his sensitive area was. The short nails scratched him softly. Not long after, he was back to dream land, blanket tucked properly while purring. His tongue lolled out off his mouth. His ears no longer caught the sound of the same camera shutter. 

* * *

"What quest do you need me for, Microsoft Nerd?" Roman said upon sinking into the Living room. The others were already there, equally confused from being gathered by the Logical side. The host of the impromptu event was standing near dining table while the rest sat on the chairs except for Virgil who counted the cabinet surface as a legal chair. Logan didn't have to beacon Roman to come near as the Creative walked and sat beside Patton. 

Logan started with clearing his throat. 

"429 days ago, Roman had given me a very memorable piece of technology which I took an interest at. The device is extremely pleasant and after a little bit of nook, I find it very pleasing and allowed me to take a lot of incredible results. I-"

"As much as I'm pleased to hear you loving my gift, I don't have any patient to hear your detail explanation of it. Can we just jump into conclusion?"

Logan gave Roman a nasty glare for a sec before he straightened his tie, fortunately not his sexuality because it's impossible, and resumed "Very well. As Roman is bored by my tedious explanation, I will spare your time. I would like to share the results of my photography to the rest of you"

He snapped his fingers and what must have been 100 or more polaroid photos spread on the dining table neatly. 5 pair of eyes were staring in awe at the array of pictures, each different than the others and mostly candid. Patton squealed when he found a picture of him hugging Remus and Roman. Roman was surprised when he saw himself a week ago slaying one of the biggest monster he ever stumbled upon in Imagination. Virgil took interest at his own picture playing with Patton puppies. Remus conjured his favorite deodorant and mimicked his pose as the picture of him eating said deodorant. Janus couldn't help his fond smile appearing at the picture of Sir Slytherin, his burmese pyton pet, curling into a ball and another where the snake was lifting its head cutely. 

"You may take whichever you'd like and-"

As soon as the words left Logan's mouth, they took the pictures excitedly. Patton had conjured the photo album from his bedroom, along with the pictures from his birthday inside it. While Roman placed them in his hands, stacking them into a deck, Virgil felt bless for wearing his hoodie. His treasures were kept inside the pocket of his outer and pants. Janus took off his bowler hat and turned it upside down and now he got a basket. Meanwhile Remus slipped them into his pants. 

The pictures were quickly gone and 5 minutes later the table was clear of photos. Everyone had took the ones they were in, however some were not to their liking so they left them be. Patton however took the remaining photos as he happily said "More memories for me~". 

"Huh" Roman sighed "400 something days and there were only very few photos of myself"

Logan scoffed.

"Who ever said they were the only photos I took? And it's 400 hundred and twenty nine days. Those are the first 50 days"

The snap rang loud. A soft swoosh and the table was filled with photos once more.

"Here is the second batch"

* * *

By the time the third batch were finished, the Sides were extremely content. Patton squealed harden and harder until Janus had took a glass of water to give the poor Dad side. Roman and Remus laughing together at their photos. Virgil watching his conquest in his hands like playing Yu-Gi Oh. Logan himself was having a wide smile, sharing the same happiness with his family. He was quite nervous when he presented the photos he took. However after watching their awe gasp or laughter, his insecurity went away. He didn't even feel downhearted when there were a few photos left untouched. Most of them were blurred. Logan didn't throw them away because he thought memories are still memories. They are memorable no matter their imperfect side. 

"Is there more, Lo?" Virgil asked. He had long took a seat on the corner of the table after the first batch because Roman had took the picture of their fighting, Roman was smugly grinning and Virgil scowled. The Prince took it to commemorate his winning against the anxious side. Of course Virgil had to snatch the reverse photo of him as the winner of their match. 

Logan was watching Roman telling his twin brother not to eat the photo for the ninth time before he registered Virgil's question. 

"There is the last batch"

A quick finger snap, they were getting used to it, and the photos made their appearance. Only this time, there were less than before. Probably around 50 sheets. Like before, their eyes quickly scanning each photos like a hawk watching its prey. Roman and Virgil, being very competitive, were extremely attentive on each sheet unlike Remus, Janus, and Patton who kept their happiness subtle. Well Patton had plenty, he had taken 30% of each batch, and his thirst was quenched. Janus and Remus settled down after having an addition to their very few belongings. The Dark Sides never bothered to have many possession or warm event such as family gathering or the like. They didn't care about each other presence except for Virgil who took the reign once and Janus who was the youngest. The Anxiety would never say that he was very fond of Deceit, but he was his favorite and was sure that the others shared the same sentiment. Speaking of Janus... the Deceitful side had hissed loudly when he saw his sleeping figure with tongue poking a little bit out of his mouth. His gloved hand was about to reach it when another hand, faster, lurched first and took it. 

"A-Ha!" Roman, the owner of said hand, raised the picture in his dramatic gesture. The position made the fight-or-flight side easily snatch it as he climbed the refrigerator and a moment later, Janus' sleeping photo went into another hand. 

"A-HA-HA!" He laughed sarcastically at the scowling prince from his perch. 

Unexpectedly, someone snapped their finger and Virgil was no more standing on a solid surface. He yelped as the fridge melted beneath his feet and soon encased in the gooey mess. Only one person did something as unaesthetic as this. 

"Remus!" The intrusive side's twin and former dark member screamed in unison. 

"AhahahaHA! Gotcha!"

Remus laughed maniacally while leaping from one place to another because Roman had unsheathed his sword and slashing at him. The green side had created multiple vine mad out bloody intestines. Nobody would want to touch it except for him, not even his twin brother. 

He was busy taunting Virgil and Roman that he didn't see his front and- THUD!

He bumped into something solid and fell down. 

His eyes widened when he saw a wall. A friggin brick wall in the middle of their living room. It was filled to the top and colored rainbow. Of course everybody knew the suspect clearly. Especially with the word 'WALL YOU' and a smiley picture beneath it. Especially when followed by Patton's unmistakable cheery laugh. The picture was taken from a temporarily paralyzed Remus. 

"Boy-oh-boy! What's a father without the picture of his son sleeping?" followed with more laughter. 

Then he pranced away with Roman, Virgil, and Remus tailing him. 

All the while Janus was groaning in embarrassment and Logan giving a sympathetic squeeze in the shoulder. 

"They didn't even know my-"

Just before he finished saying, Logan heard a loud gasp from the Patton. Worried, Logan stomped to them and searched for the fuss. Virgil, Roman, Patton, and Remus stared sadly as the picture they were fighting for was torn into shreds, having Roman's blade slices them without neither of them realizing. Logan only huffed in reply when Virgil shown sign of being angry and 98,6% sure about to start an argument. 

The youngest side was ecstatic when he found no more evidence of him 'blepping' while sleeping. It was humiliating to be seen and even more embarrassing having it taken a picture of. But nothing top the fact that they were not feeling disgusted or weird from his ridiculous tendency. They even fight for it. 

"If you would hear me to the end, you would not do any of those" he gestured to the mess around their dining room, kitchen, and living room. There were still brick wall, confetti, vines of intestines, a few bullet holes, bunnies (?), and tons other things. The four did realize the mess they made and stared hard at their feet "-unnecessary actions. Each photos I took was already scanned and backed-up in my computer. They have been sorted and I would gladly print them if any of you request-"

Logan once again found himself speechless as he was hugged by Patton and raised by Roman. 

"All hail the nerd!!"

Janus thumped his head in retaliation while Logan asking Roman to be put down. 

* * *

The fourth batch, the very cursed batch was out within 45 seconds. It held a lot of blackmail materials of almost every one of them, honestly Remus has no more shame and have no blackmail material at all. Janus and Remus learnt that Virgil actually have a talent in sewing and had made the doll version of the others and caught sleeping with them (the exact picture he had burnt). Roman was spotted taking a bath with his army of rainbow colored ducks as his bath mates. Coincidentally (or is it?), they all have the same color as each side. There was a picture of Remus and a wardrobe full of his deodorant collection and spoke "The N**ea tastes like shit and mint. You should try it". Logan's blackmail picture of him dabbing was quickly taken by Virgil with comment "I knew I'm not going crazy!" Of course, Janus sleeping photos were 30% of the batch and extremely popular. Said side himself didn't even had the chance to take any and blushed even deeper when each of the side sent him a loving smile. 

"You are **not** being ridiculous!" he snapped.

"That's correct" Virgil replied, his hands counting the accumulation of treasure photos. 

Janus hissed back. 

Logan was busy listing the photos each side wanted to have a copy of and promised to hand them at the breakfast tomorrow. When all said and done, they thanked Logan once again, hugged him and giving him a peck in the cheek, and made their way to their bedroom. Logan too sauntered to his bedroom feeling butterfly flying in his stomach. 

One and a half year later, the chaos returned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if Roman and Virgil's fight looks ridiculous because honestly I really have no idea what to write and haven't grasped each of their characteristic so they seems out of character (their dialogues are very hard to write for english is not my mother language). If anybody out there has an idea to fix Virgil and Roman's fight I would like to revise it and maybe some puns for Patton's dialogue. I am very open to critique so feel free to comment whatever you'd like. I have a few ideas for some one shots and I hope those will be made into more fluffy stories. Thank you for reading, any kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
